


Why does she think I'm her?

by thefourarmedtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Swearing, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/thefourarmedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir keeps confusing Armin for Christa and he has HAD IT. Luckily, Annie is there to help him. My first fanfic, comment how I did and what I could do better next time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does she think I'm her?

After a grueling day of training under Shadis, the day has ended for the 104th squad.

Ymir: *looks around and sees a petite blonde figure walking and jogs to them and slings her arm over their shoulder* Hey Christa, how are ya doing this fine evening.

Christa: Umm Ymir I'm over here. *waves from several yards away*

Ymir: Then who the hell is this? *retracts arm and steps back*

Armin: Me, again. This is the third time Ymir!

Ymir: *laughs* Sorry Armin, but you guys look so alike from behind! *walks over to Christa and slings her arm over her shoulder*

Christa: *looks at Ymir* How? The only thing similar between us is that we're both kind of short and blonde!

Armin: *shakes head* Really Ymir, this needs to stop. *turns and walks to the boy's barracks*

Ymir: Yea yea, whatever you say Armin. C'mon Christa let's go! *tosses Christa over her shoulder and runs to the girl's barracks*

Christa: *laughing and hitting Ymir's back* Put me down Ymir!

Armin: *sighs*

Later that evening…

Armin: *quietly slips out of the barracks and onto the stairs to the barrack's porch* *sighs*

Annie: *walks towards Armin* I never thought you would be the one to sneak out at night, Armin.

Armin: *jolts up* A-Annie! What are you doing out here so late?

Annie: *sits down next to Armin* I could ask you the same thing.

Armin: Well Eren was talking in his sleep so I decided to sit out here.

Annie: That's bullshit Arlert, why are you really up?

Armin: *sighs* Ymir confused me for Christa, again. I'm getting sick of it! Why does she think I'm her? I know we're both blonde and have similar figures but still.

Annie: *holding back a laugh* Maybe she thinks you're feminine.

Armin: I am obviously a boy. *crosses arms huffily*

Annie: Well yeah, but Ymir's an idiot. *yawns* Anyways no one else confuses you for her right? *kisses Armin's cheek* Goodnight Arlert. *gets up and walks away*

Armin: *holds cheek, blushes* G-goodnight Annie.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? I really enjoyed writing it! Especially the last bit. Tell me how I did and what I can do better!


End file.
